Active matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) has gradually attracted widespread attention due to realization of a higher color gamut, ultra-thin and flexible display. Among them, curve Organic Light-Emitting Diodes (OLEDs) and flexible OLEDs are typically common, and are highly appreciated by many users because of unique function and excellent user experience thereof. However, OLED devices are easily corroded by water vapor and oxygen, and organic materials and metal electrodes can easily react with water and oxygen to deactivate the devices, so that it is generally required to package the devices to prolong its service life.
Packaging the OLED devices by using resin adhesive material is a traditional packaging method, which has advantages of simple manufacturing process, better packaging effect, and also little stress after curing, thusly avoiding appearance of cracks, so that such packing method can be used for manufacturing the large-size devices. However, since substrates used in the conventional devices are substantially glass substrates, a connection between the resin adhesive and the glass substrates presents limitation to easily cause stripping at the four corners, especially loosen adhesive will occur at the four corners packaged of the device, during after-cutting, processing, conveying, assembling and the like. Therefore, it is extremely important to reinforce the package structure without affecting performance of the devices.
The information as above disclosed in the Background are merely employed to enhance understanding of background of this disclosure.